User talk:TARDIS
Hi TARDIS -- we are excited to have Casual Collective Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 03:01, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Hello Hi there Tardis, My name is Manticore, and I'm a member of the Wikia community. I just wanted to send a short message after seeing what you had on your main page. Tardis, wikis are supposed to be open to everyone for editing, and that goes for this wiki as well. To be successful in growing your wiki, you need contributors that are going to enjoy editing here, and hopefully who will stay with you and become members of your community. That being said, the message you have on your main page doesn't exactly foster this goal. In fact, you're quite likely to have potential contributors seeing this message and thinking this is a private wiki, which it isn't. I suggest you remove this message, and replace it with some information about your wiki and the game it is based on. If the game is in beta testing, that doesn't stop people who don't have a copy of the game from editing or from viewing your wiki. You'll find people are eager to get all the information they can about an upcoming game, and there are many tasks that could be completed around here without having a copy of the game. This might include designing templates, a logo, or checking existing articles for spelling and grammar mistakes. Please do consider removing this message. If you would like a hand overhauling your main page (the default isn't all that exciting), let me know, I'll be glad to help. I welcome any response you have to this, and look forward to seeing your wiki grow. Best wishes, Manticore (talk) 16:34, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Ownership of Wikia wikis Hi TARDIS, I was a bit surprised by your message. It doesn't seem to be too friendly, considering I haven't broken any policy that I know of. Wikia staff members have redirects from their userpage into the Central Wikia, which is not 'other' wiki: it's the main Wikia wiki, so to say. Your userpage clearly indicates that you haven't read Wikia's ownership policy. According to Wikia's terms of use (which, by the way, are linked from every page's footer), you shouldn't edit Wikia wikis if you don't wish to follow Wikia's policies. Your userpage indicates that you haven't read through w:Ownership, Wikia's ownership policy. Wikia wikis aren't owned by individuals, they're owned by their communities. As Manticore noted above, the main page message isn't too friendly either: Wikia does not host private wikis, but instead public ones. This wiki is supposed to be publically editable; please do not make the common mistake of thinking that you "own" the wiki in some kind. Best wishes, --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 17:14, 2 December 2007 (UTC) (Wikia janitor) RESPONSE: the casual collective is not public yet. I will remove that message when it is public. TARDIS 16:58, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I've modified the main page message. It still means the same thing, but it sounds a lot more welcoming and friendlier. -PanSola 02:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Logo Hi, I noticed your wiki still doesn't have logos yet. If you need help making them, you can leave a note here. A lot of people are willing to make logos for new wikis. -PanSola 12:53, 12 December 2007 (UTC)